A Surprise for Tim
by SavvyCatJ
Summary: McGee takes Abby out for dinner and he is in for a surprise! McAbby One-shot.


**I've been in the mood for some McAbby lately, so here's a one-shot for ya. :)**

**New chapters of _Joining Forces _and_ A Kiss on the Cheek _should be up later today. If not today, then tomorrow.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS. But, I sooooooooooooooo wish I did.**

* * *

Timothy McGee was nervous.

Really nervous.

He had asked Abigail Sciuto out on a date, she had said yes, and now he was driving to her apartment to pick her up.

They had been in a relationship for a while, but Tim was doing something special tonight. He was going to propose to her.

He had gotten her a ring that she would love: A silver band encrusted with diamonds, with a skull and crossbones and a black heart.

He had arrived at her apartment. He honked the horn and she came down. It was starting to sprinkle. She was wearing a sparkly black dress, her long black hair was up in a bun, and she had a black heart anklet with black stilettos. Her legs and face were so pale, but Tim thought that made her all the more beautiful.

He got out of the car to greet her and he kissed her. "Hello my love." He said to her and smiled.

"Hello to you too my love." She replied.

Tim opened the car door for her and she stepped inside. He closed the door and went over to his side. He got inside, put one hand on the wheel, and took Abby's in his other.

They drove in silence, occasionally looking at each other lovingly. The whole time, Tim was sweeping his thumb across her knuckles.

What Tim didn't know was that Abby had invited Ziva and Tony, who were already engaged, and Gibbs and Jenny, who had gotten married a couple months back.

They walked into the restaurant and Tim immediately saw the other four. He was kind of disappointed they were there, but at the same time he was happy. They were all really good friends, so really it was nice going out to dinner with them.

_Is this going to mess up my plan? _He thought, looking at his friends. _Nahh. _They were too good of friends for this to mess it up.

He and Abby sat down at the table.

"Hey Tim." Tony said to him. "How are things?"

"They're good." Tim responded, and he showed Tony the ring.

"About time buddy." Tony smiled.

They continued talking. They were at a fancy restaurant so they had to wear formal attire. He looked at Abby, Ziva, and Jenny's dresses. All three of them looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous. And Jenny had even grown her hair out for Gibbs. But, he only had eyes for Abby, the love of his life.

He saw Jenny and Gibbs look at each other, and then look at Jenny's stomach. They both had their hands on her stomach. _Oh my gosh, she's pregnant. _He thought. McGee then saw that none of the others had noticed. Abby, Tony, and Ziva were too busy talking about an old case.

"Hey guys?" Jenny said to get everyone's attention. McGee knew exactly what she was going to say.

Once the four of them were turned their way, Gibbs continued. "We have an announcement to make." Gibbs said smiling.

Abby was getting excited. "What is it?"

"We are going to have a baby." Jenny said. Both of them were beaming.

"Oh my gosh! Yay!" Abby ran over to hug Jenny and Gibbs.

"Congratulations!" The other three said.

"Well then we might as well tell you I am pregnant too!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Yay! This is so exciting!" Abby ran over and hugged Ziva and Tony.

_This is actually working for me! _McGee thought. _I can just propose to her here!_

"Timmy?" Abby called to him.

"Yes, Abby?"

"I haven't told you yet, but I'm pregnant too." She said to him.

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"Say it again." He said with a smile.

"I'm pregnant." She said for a third time.

"Abby that's amazing!" He picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her.

"McGee we do not need to see that!" Tony said. Ziva slapped him on the head. He was about to hit her back when Gibbs said:

"Can't hit her now, Tony, she's pregnant." Jenny laughed and Ziva stuck her tongue out at him.

Tim put Abby down and got down on one knee. Everyone at the table gasped.

"Abigail Sciuto." He began. "You are the love of my life and I can't live without you." He opened the ring box. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Timothy McGee, of course I will!" Everyone at the table whooped as Tim slipped the ring on Abby's finger and they started kissing again.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to Tim. He leaned into Tim's ear. "You hurt her Tim, and I will come looking for you."

"I will never hurt her boss. She is my true love." McGee said to Gibbs.

"Good answer." Gibbs said, smiled, and went back to his seat.

"Well this is quite a night!" Ziva said and they all laughed.

The night went on and they talked about the little ones that would come into their lives in a couple months. When it was getting late they all said good bye and left the restaurant. Abby and Tim got into Tim's car and drove back to Abby's apartment. Tim decided he would stay the night, so he parked his car and they got out.

"Timmy, can we go on a walk?" Abby asked.

"Abby, it's almost midnight." Tim told her.

"But, it's pretty outside." She said. Tim couldn't argue with that. It _was _a beautiful night.

"Alright Abby, let's go."

They walked down the street and eventually got to a hill. They walked up the hill and sat down.

"Timmy, why don't we live together yet?" Abby asked him.

"I don't know Abby. But, know that we're engaged…" He lifted up her hand and looked at her ring. "…we can change that." He smiled. They were sitting for a while when it started to rain. Once they stood up it was pouring.

"Race you down the hill Timmy!" Abby said as she took off her high heels and ran down the hill.

"Abby! Please don't hurt yourself!" Tim started running down the hill.

"Ahh!" He heard her scream.

"Abby!" He ran down to get her. He held his hand out to help her up. When she grabbed it, she pulled him down.

"Abby, are you ok?" Tim asked her.

"Yes Timmy, I'm fine."

"Please, don't scare me like that again." He said.

"Ok Timmy." She smiled. And she kissed him. In the pouring down rain, they were making out. Tony would have loved to get a picture of that.

"I love you, Abigail Sciuto."

"I love you too, Timothy McGee."

* * *

**At first I wasn't going to make them all pregnant, but I decided it would be funny. :)**

**Review! I'm getting basically no reviews for my other stories. It doesn't take that long, really! **

**~SavvyCatJ**


End file.
